


Dance Beneath the Stars

by bymyself



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Broken Up, Canon Compliant, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, I’m a Dumb American, Light Angst, Memories, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Pureblood Reader (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Reader, Weird POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymyself/pseuds/bymyself
Summary: Patronus charms require happy memories. Reader’s happiest memory is with the boy on the opposite side of the growing war.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Dance Beneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> listen....... it’s 2 in the morning, harry potter is getting me through a rough semester and draco malfoy is my comfort character.... sorry that he’s a ‘villain’ in the books... 
> 
> i do not support jk rowling. this is purely for the love of the universe and characters in it.

_It’s white blonde hair, stone gray eyes and a smirk that reveals absolutely nothing but that Y/N has grown to love._

_Or loved._

Blue sparks flicker out of the end of her wand and Y/N’s shoulders slump in disappointment. She glances at Hermione who has, of course, already got a corporal patronus fluttering around her. 

“Think of something strong. Something that makes you feel.” Harry calls out to the group of them who are standing sadly with their wands hanging loosely in their hands. 

Y/N looks over to Neville who looks equally as upset as she is and makes her way through the crowd fo him. 

“Don’t worry Neville.” She says quietly. “It’s tough.” She places a comforting hand on his arm as Harry begins to wander around the room in hopes of helping some of the other members out. 

Neville smiles kindly, “What have you thought of?” 

Her smile slips from her face without her even realizing it. “Oh...” _A pale hand intertwined with her own and being pulled up the stairs of the astronomy tower_ flashes in her mind before she shakes her head. “My time here.” 

It’s not a lie. But Neville can tell it’s not exactly the truth. He offers a supportive smile, “You don’t have to tell Harry, not any of his business anyways, is it?” He pauses hesitantly, like he’s unsure if he should say the next part before shaking his head. “Let yourself be free, don’t try and stop the memories because you’re afraid they may hurt somebody who has no right to your memories anyways.” 

Y/N gives Neville a grateful smile as a wave of adoration rushes through her. Neville had always been sweet and Y/N had found herself befriending him early on even though Ravenclaws and Gryffindors only shared a few select classes. 

“Thank you, Neville.” She whispers as Harry closes in on them. She squeezes his arm gently before stepping away and turning to face the messy haired boy. 

“Okay, you ready to try again?” There are a few more corporal patronuses left in Harry’s wake. She and Neville look at each other hesitantly. 

Harry nods with a supportive smile as Y/N closes her eyes.  _Free. Free. Free._ She thinks repeatedly as she takes a deep breath. 

“Expecto Patronum!”

_“Where are you taking me?” She’s laughing and trying her best to not stumble over her own feet as Draco pulls her up the stairs._

_Draco turns and smirks as he pushes his bac_ k _against the door in front of them. It opens to reveal the very top of the astronomy tower and Y/N lets out a breath._

_The astronomy tower was no secret to the students of Hogwarts but Y/N hadn’t been up to star gaze in the middle of the night. She could see the stars just fine from her dorm._

_He pulls her silently towards the edge and they sit next to one another with an awkward small space between them. Draco drops his hands nervously into his lap and Y/N smiles at his fidgeting hands._

_“Wanna see if we can find my namesake?” He asks quietly. She laughs and Draco pauses. His lip curls in defense, a habit he’s struggling to shake even though they’ve been doing this, whatever it is, for months._

_Y/N turns to him with a mischievous smile, “Wanna see the constellations I learned?”_

_“They’re the same constellations.” Draco answers haughtily._

_Y/N only laughs, not taking his tone to heart, before she pulls his hand into hers again and begins to point at a group of stars._

_“This one-“_

_“That’s Lyra.” Draco’s eyes trail over the stars that vaguely shape a harp as Y/N pulls his hand to point at them._

“ _Nope.” She pops the ‘p’ and smiles brightly at Draco’s confusion. “That is Harry the Harp.” Draco lets out a startled laugh that has butterflies rushing through Y/N’s stomach._

_“And that...” She pulls his fingers to his own name sake and follows along the stars. “Diana the Dragon.”_

_She turns to face Draco and gives him a gentle nudge as their hands fall into the space between them still tangled together._ “ _Although, I could change the namesake. Draco the Dragon sounds much better.”_

_“You do realize I’m named after the constellation? Not the other way around.” His voice has lost any condescending tone it had held before and is just soft as he trails his eyes over her face._

_Y/N shakes her head gently. “When I was younger my older brother taught me the constellations, only he had learned the proper names in class and I couldn’t pronounce all of them.”_

_“So he renamed them?” Draco asks. “You didn’t have a tutor?” Draco knows your family didn’t have the copious wealth that most purebloods did, but they were still purebloods and he had never heard of kids not getting tutors._

_You shake your head. “My mother was home and she would teach us what was necessary, but she didn’t believe in the whole pureblood students must know everything before attending school. Thought it went against the whole being kids thing.”_

_Draco doesn’t say anything, but Y/N knows the longing look that passes across his face and feels sorry for the freedom of childhood he missed out on._

_“Anyways,” She pulls his attention back to her, “He made the names easier for me. I learned the real names eventually, but those always stuck so when I look into the sky I don’t see Ursa Major or Lyra, I see Harry the Harp.”_

_Draco squeezes her hand softly. “That’s lovely.” He doesn’t say anything else as Y/N rests her head on his shoulder. She closes her eyes in content._

_“_ Y/N!” Harry laughs excitedly. “That’s incredible.” As she opens her eyes she watches a small dragon flutter around her. 

She feels a wave a emptiness course through her as it slowly spins around her body before fading away. When she looks up all of the small club is staring at her in awe. 

Hermione rushes over with a bright smile. “Do you know how rare a dragon patronus is?” She asks. 

Y/N shakes her head. **No**. But she had read somewhere patronuses take form of the love of those casting it.

She keeps the thought to herself. And doesn’t say anything as Harry dismisses them all. As she grabs her bag, Neville catches her eye and offers a sympathetic smile. 

_Of course he knew,_ She thinks.  _Neville was observant. Something people constantly overlooked about him._

She shakes her head to let him know she would be fine in hopes he’ll actually believe her. She smiles politely at the trio of Gryffindors as she follows other students out of the door. 

“Do you think they’re out tonight?” Ginny Weasley asks the small group. Y/N had always admired how Ginny held herself with confidence, but even she had worry rolling off her.

“They’re out every night.” Y/N answers quietly. She scans her eyes around the hall before nodding to Luna. “Come on Luna, let’s go.” 

Luna waves goodbye to Ginny who smiles brightly as they all go their separate ways. Y/N knows Cho and her friends are way ahead of their group, having slipped out of the Room of Requirement first. 

“Your patronus was amazing.” Luna says quietly as they sneak through the corridors. “I would have never thought I would get to see such a cool one.” 

“You have a lovely patronus too, Luna.” Y/N says quietly. They come to stop at an intersection of hallways and Y/N looks quickly before pulling Luna down one. 

Luna smiles like she’s humoring Y/N. “Yes. But yours takes shape of the one you love and I think that’s far more lovely.” 

Y/N feels her blood freeze and she stops dead in her tracks and she turns to look at the odd girl. “What did you say?” 

Luna doesn’t look perturbed. “Hermione isn’t the only one who reads. I wanted to know history behind these beautiful protectors and I found out some people’s takes shape of those that they love.” 

Before either one can say anything else they hear footsteps echoing throughout the hall. Y/N doesn’t get the chance to ask Luna what she means or if she knows who it was shaped after. “Go to the tower, Luna.” She says as she turns to meet the person head on. 

“Are you sure?” Luna asks hesitantly and she turns to follow Y/N. She nods and gives Luna a reassuring smile before walking the opposite way of the tower. 

She takes a deep breath and silently prays for it to be anybody but Umbridge. Her heart plummets when she sees the familiar white hair and dark green robes. 

Draco doesn’t look shocked to see her and Y/N would be more surprised if he admitted he hadn’t been following her. 

“A dragon?” He asks with as much contempt in his tone as he can force. 

She shrugs unable to say anything else. She had signed the paper like everybody else in Dumbledore’s Army and she knew Hermione had charmed it, even if the girl hadn’t admitted it to them. 

“Is it true?” He asks quietly. “That they take the form of those you love?” Y/N knows the hesitance in his voice and the vulnerability in his eyes. He wants to know if she still loves him. 

“Yes.” She whispers. “Draco, I-“ 

“I’ll walk you back to the tower.” He cuts her off. His face is closed off again. “Pansy is patrolling up here too.” 

They walk tensely and silently side by side back to the tower. Y/N is almost sure Pansy wasn’t anywhere near Ravenclaw tower, but she appreciates the gesture. She knows it’s the most she’ll get for now. 

The two stand awkwardly next to each other as the door reads off the riddle and Y/N murmurs the answer. She goes to open it but turns to him with a last minute decision. 

Y/N closes her eyes tight and whispers the spell quiet enough that Draco can hear but not loud enough to alert any Ravenclaws who may be in the common room. 

A small dragon bursts out of her wand and Draco stumbles back with shock written all over his features. 

The dragon just flies around her before moving to spin around Draco. Almost like it knows the reasoning behind its form. 

It dissolves into blue sparks as the two stare at one another. 

“Draco the Dragon.” Y/N whispers  an answer to a question he didn’t ask. 

Draco nods. “I know.”

Y/N pushes into her common room and leaves Draco standing in the hallway thinking of what form his own would have. A small smile sneaks onto his face as he thinks of Y/N’s favorite animal protecting him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i do not believe somebody who loves draco would have a ferret patronus because of that one scene & that’s my opinion. 
> 
> he is named after the dragon constellation and i thought it fit nicely. in my imagination the patronus dragon is much smaller than a real dragon so it can float around the two. 
> 
> thank you and good night. 
> 
> (also can we have a laugh at my all over the place fandoms hahaha)


End file.
